User talk:Color Orb
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Paperairplane29! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ Nintendo 300Talk Blog 13:35 - 11/26/2011 Hello Hello The 8th Bird, I noriced you used a button in your signature, and i really think it is cool! I wanted to use it in my user page for a joke, but i couldn't find the Button's wiki code anywhere. Can you please give it to me? :) Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply Its like this: < s p a n _ c l a s s = " b u t t o n " > Text < / s p a n > Don't mind the spaces. Turn the _ into another space and this time mind the new space. It results into: Text :Thank you sooo sooo soooooooo much!!!!!!!! :) :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hello, I used the bottom you made as a way to make somethings in my user page. Thank you again. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] invitation Hi, Paperairplane29 You are invited to celebrate the Club Penguin Wiki's 5th Anniversary Party! We all want you to come! Thanks- --Mixer2301 09:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Party Hi , The '''Club Penguin Wiki's 5th Anniversary Party is coming soon! I am sort of in charge on the planning and everything, but I had to ask you if you have ideas for the party. We want the party will be AWESOME, and the more ideas we will have, the party will get even better! So, if you thaught about something, anything, please leave a message with your idea in my talk page. See ya at the party! I'll send you an invitation later. I am making a V.I.P. list, so please inform me if you want to be added! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki's celebrations Golden Ticket! Dear , We are glad to announce about our wiki's 5th Anniversary Celebrations! Here is your invitation: Please check out for updates, and contact me to add you to our Special Guests list: Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Paper Hey Paperairplane29, good to see you again. It seems you have finished the CPAQ and added the template to your page, but you have not signed your name. Please go to User:Star kirby12/Quiz/Start and sign your name. star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 04:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Your suggestion/Request! Thanks! Hey! Sorry for the delay of your suggestion because I was busy editing other pictures. Here it is! Heya! It's me again Katoy90! I just saw your talk page in my gallery(Sorry for the delay). Well, okay! I would be willing to give you a permission to use it! Good thing you've asked permission, not like the other ones! :D Congrats! Hey Paper, congrats on winning the CPCC! star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 10:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Star Thank you so much! [[User:Paperairplane29| ]] 14:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Paper, Please note that according to the policy, a user must not operate more than 2 accounts in the wiki. If you do use more than 2, please stop using the others, or only use one account. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:37, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thank you, I currently have 3 accounts, and I will not use the other one. ...never mind, I do not have 3 accounts at the moment. Hey, you think you're nice but you're really a bully. What kind of life do you have? Free items for all! Free items for all! Some misunderstanding Hi Color Orb, In your blog post you put Steve Rogers down, I said that because in PengyChat3's link a character was called Steve Rogers (Roger's being similar to my username). So, well, can you please delete it? Have a nice day! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:48, December 30, 2012 (UTC)